the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Kilina/Kilina Ω
Kilina Ω (キリナオメガ, Kirinaomega) is the malfested version of Astral Lineage series character Kilina. She first appeared in Soulcalibur IV in Kilina's story and has returned in; Soulcalibur V (as a downloadable character), Soulcalibur Astral Swords (as a boss battle as her 17 year old self), Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light (as the final boss) and in Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny. She also made an appearance in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage as a boss. Biography Soulcalibur IV - 1591 AD Soulcalibur V - 1608 AD Soulcalibur Astral Swords - 1608 AD Kilina Ω appears in Soulcalibur Astral Swords as a boss battle in 1591 AD. She appears as she does in Soulcalibur IV, and therefore is the 17 year old version of herself. Kilina Ω is on her way to battle, and steal the soul of her sister Kisandra. As she is heading to find Kisandra she bumps into her future self, Kilina. Kilina Ω stares at Kilina before launching towards her. The pair battle. Kilina Ω gets defeated by Kilina and flies across the battlefield. She awakens soon after, no longer being Malfested. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light - 1611 AD Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage - 1611 AD Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny - 1611 AD Tainted Soul Physical Appearance/Costumes Personality Fighting Style Weapons Stages Theme Music Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny STITCHED UP HEART - Monster (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|Kilina Ω's Theme Music. Critical Finish Critical Edge Quotes Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur V Relationships *''Is the Daughter to Erríkos and Kaarina Cassaventes. (Both Deceased)'' *''Is the Mother to Millicent.'' *''Younger sister to Kisandra and Kristos (Deceased).'' *''Aunt to Klymene and Cyril.'' *''Is the Malfested version of Kilina.'' *''Is the ruler/Queen of Astral Chaos. (End of Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light)'' *''Fights against a girl named Nirvana and loses. (Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage)'' Series Appearances *''Soulcalibur IV'' (First Appearance - Story Only) *''Soulcalibur V'' (Downloadable Character) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords'' (Boss Only) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light'' (Final Boss Only) *''Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage'' (Boss Only) *''Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny'' (Unlockable) Appearances in Other Media *''Soulcalibur:Rise of Omega - Back in Time'' (Story Only) Trivia General *''Kilina Ω's'' first full, playable appearance is in Soulcalibur V as a DLC character. In her debut appearance she was only playable on the last level of Kilina's Story Mode. **She finally had her first fully playable base game appearance in Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny as she is an unlockable character. Soulcalibur Astral Swords *''Kilina Ω's'' appearance is the same as her appearance from Soulcalibur IV as it is the 17 year old version of her. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light *''Kilina Ω'' was thought to be dead at the end of the game as her body laid lifeless in Astra's castle as it fell apart around her. **However in Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage Kilina Ω is proved to be alive, but in a very weakened state. There, she is defeated by Nirvana. **''Nirvana'' is a character created by LightningSakura. Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny *''Kilina Ω's'' crown is the same crown that Astra wears in Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light, except it is now red and looks slightly bigger. **It is unknown how Kilina Ω got the crown as it appeared to be sucked inside The Amulet along with Astra at the end of Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light. Category:Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Characters Category:Soulcalibur V Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A New Light Characters Category:Soulcalibur: The Spirit Lineage Characters Category:Soulcalibur Astral Swords - A Dark Destiny Characters Category:Downloadable Characters Category:Kilina Category:Greek Characters Category:Characters born in September Category:Cassaventes Family Category:Malfested Characters Category:Characters with shards of Soul Edge Category:Females Category:Sword and shield wielding Characters Category:Villians Category:Alive Category:Characters who are Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with a unknown blood type Category:Servants of Soul Edge Category:Soul Edge wielding Characters Category:ColColton